


What is Enough?

by Elf



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Comfort, Drama, Gen, Hurt, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy finds her friend left for dead yet again and tries to find a way to convince Harley that some reasons just aren't good enough to stay with the Joker. filed under Joker and Harley but told between Ivy and Harley</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N and disclaimer: Okay, for all that I love the Batman universe I've never written anything in it. You've been warned!
> 
> But in all seriousness, this song came to mind ages ago when thinking about Harley and Ivy and their friendship. This is still a JokerxHarley pairing even if Mistah J doesn't exactly appear much in it.
> 
> Another big thanks needs to go to Yahnkehy who was able to send me the lyrics just moments after I mentioned that I'd have to try to remember them and who read this thing over before I posted it to make sure that it was decent enough to go up. ::hugs Yahnkehy::
> 
> Oh, and I own nothing…the song is "Good Enough" by Sarah McLachlan and DC owns the universe and characters. Only the story idea is my own. I just like to rent out other people's toys.

__**Hey your glass is empty  
** **It's a hell of a long way home  
** **Why don't you let me take you  
** **It's no good to go alone**

"Harley?!"

A groan answered the petite redhead's stunned cry. Pamela Isley lurched into action and pulled the other young woman out of the tangle of ropes that she was caught in at the water's edge. Ivy had been taking a moment from her day to watch the sunset from the Gotham docks and as she turned to go had noticed a red gloved hand and a white cuff sticking out from under the dock itself.

Ivy carefully stretched her friend, still clad in her usual red and black harlequin costume, along the narrow bit of sand that separated from the paved lot just above them. Harley groaned again at the prodding fingers and opened her eyes. "Hey, Red…," she managed to say with a weak smile.

"God, Harley…what happened?" Ivy asked, mentally taking note of the injuries that she found. _Broken rib, maybe two…feels like the rest of her bones are okay...pupils dilated…damn._ She had a feeling that she already knew the answer but the question had to be asked, if for no other reason than to help her figure out how to help the injured girl in front of her.

Harley tried to sit up and gasped with pain. Ivy quickly helped to support her, trying to ease the tension on the broken ribs as much as possible. "You know me. Always the klutz," she said, pain causing her to hiss between her teeth when she took a breath. "I messed up big this time, Red. Mistah J wasn't too happy with me."

Ivy couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it, how can you let him—" but she broke off.

Harley had fainted dead away.

 _ **I never would have opened up  
** **But you seemed so real to me  
** **After all the bullshit I've heard  
** **It's refreshing not to see  
** **I don't have to pretend  
** _****_She doesn't expect it from me_

With a quiet click Ivy closed the bedroom door, hoping that Harley would sleep for some time. She then spent her time tending to the plants in her small hideout, hoping that her anger would fade.

"That son of a bitch!" she swore quietly then looked up and immediately soothed the vine that she had been standing in front of. "Not you, little one." She crossed the room and sat on the couch in a huff. "Why?" she mused out loud. "Why does she stay with him when all he does is hurt her in every way possible?"

Frustrated with no way to vent it she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. Of all the people that had to have wormed their way inside her guard, why did it have to be Harley, the woman who was in love with the man she hated with a passion? Ivy remembered her first encounter with Harley, back when she had still called herself Harleen. Ivy had seen that she was a vibrant woman but didn't pay much attention to her at the time. Doctors came and went all too often in Arkham.

It wasn't until after Harley had broken the Joker out of the asylum and turned to the other way of life that the two had truly become friends. Ivy would never admit it to anyone but she almost envied Harley's carefree attitude and joy with life. She knew that even come morning when Harley woke she'd be happy and forgiving of the bastard that she called a boyfriend.

Still, the two remained close friends. Harley was the only one that Ivy ever let get this close and when they spent time together she knew that she didn't have to act aloof and cold as she normally did around other people. It wouldn't have worked anyway. Harley had an annoying ability to see through any façade that Ivy put up.

Ivy smiled, some of the tension gone. It was refreshing in a way to know that there was one person in the world that saw who she was. Even if that person was currently lying in a bedroom with multiple injuries from a homicidal maniac, it was still good to know that Harley was still there.

 __ **Don't tell me I haven't been good to you  
** **Don't tell me I have never been there for you  
** **Don't tell me why  
** **Nothing is good enough**

The night grew darker and after making sure that Harley was still sleeping Ivy went and curled up in her own bed. In the morning she'd make the same offer and argument she did every time that Harley showed up in this condition. Much to her chagrin she realized that she came awfully close to begging on multiple occasions, pleading with the blonde to see what was truly going on and how much better off she'd be if she left the Joker.

Ivy turned over and viciously shoved a pillow into a better place under her head. It wouldn't work though. It was a routine they moved through, with the same lines spoken every time.

" _Harley, please! Just stay away from him for a short time, six months or so! You can stay here. I promise you'll be fine and you'll see that you don't have to be his punching bag!"_

" _I can't, Red. I know your reasons. And you know mine. You're my best friend but I love him."_

" _So, the best friend isn't good enough for you?"_

" _Would you give up on love if you found it, Red? It doesn't matter what he does. I still love him. I love you too, but I have to go back to him."_

 _ **Hey little girl would you like some candy  
** **Your momma said that it's OK  
** **The door is open come on outside  
** _****_No I can't come out today_

The morning came and found the two women sitting at the kitchen table, both nursing cups of coffee. Harley had washed the last of the makeup off and now Ivy could see the livid bruise that spread across her cheek, the purple standing out against her pale skin. Still, she said nothing about it. Ivy had tossed and turned during the night trying to come up with a new argument, a new plan, something to get Harley to stay here for awhile and to forget about the Joker.

"Wanna go shopping later?" Ivy asked, taking another sip of coffee. "It might be time for us to treat ourselves to something nice. Maybe later we could make some popcorn and have a pyjama party."

Harley looked up from her coffee mug. "Sounds good, Red. I'm not going to be up for much more for a couple of days." Ivy started to light up in triumph until Harley's next sentence deflated her. "I figure I should get back to Mistah J as soon as I'm healed up some more."

 _ **It's not the wind that cracked your shoulder  
** **And threw you to the ground  
** **Who's there that makes you so afraid  
** **You're shaken to the bone  
** **And I don't understand  
** _****_You deserve so much more than this_

Ivy couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her mug down on the table and jumped up to pace the room. "For God's sake, look at yourself! Listen to what you are saying!"

Harley leaned back in her chair, a little stunned by her friend's shouting. She and Ivy had this talk every time but the shouting didn't happen often and scared her a little when it did. "I know what it looks like, but—"

"Don't give me your excuses!" Ivy yelled, cutting her off. "He beats the shit out of you, treats you like dirt, tries to kill you and you keep going back!! He doesn't love you, Harl. He doesn't love anyone but himself and you are utterly blinded by something that I can't fathom!"

"Calm do—"

"I will not!" Ivy was in a full blown rage now. It rarely happened, and even more rarely happened in front of her friend but seeing Harley left for dead in the water had been too much. "You're smart, beautiful and funny. You could have any man that you wanted! Why do you have to stay with _him_?!" She rounded on Harley, leaning down to put her face close to the blonde. "Why?"

 _ **So don't tell me why  
** **he's never been good to you  
** **don't tell me why  
** **he's never been there for you  
** **don't you know that why  
** _****_is simply not good enough_

"I love him."

Harley's quiet statement dropped like a small bomb into the suddenly silence in the kitchen.

Ivy stepped back and sighed. "Love isn't enough."

Harley shook her head, tears in the corners of her eyes. Ivy's anger scared her more than her Puddin's sometimes, probably because it happened so seldom. "It is when it's all you have." She leaned back and looked at Ivy who was slowly calming down. "I thought I gave up everything to be with him. That's not true though. I didn't have anything to give up until I met him." Harley's voice was quiet and composed, the voice more of Harleen than Harley. She paused here now the tears escaped her control. "He was everything, then I met you and suddenly I had two people in the world that I loved and that loved me."

Turning her head, Ivy snorted. "He doesn't love you."

Through the tears, Harley smiled. "He does. I think he just doesn't know what it is exactly." Ivy opened her mouth to issue another opinion but stopped as her friend held up a hand. "I know, Red. But trust me on this. He loves me. You love me. And I love you both." She got up and walked over to hug Ivy. "So love is all I've got. And that's good enough for me."

 __ **So just let me try  
** **And I will be good to you  
** **Just let me try  
** **And I will be there for you  
** **I'll show you why  
** **You're so much more than good enough...**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, at least part of the way?"

Grinning, Harley hugged her friend. "Thanks, Red, but I think I can get there fine. Besides I don't need you and Mistah J trying to kill each other just after I've gotten better."

Ivy couldn't resist smiling back. "You know where I'm at if you need anything, right?"

"You betcha! We'll have to have another of those movie nights soon. This time remember to get some mint chocolate chip ice cream. I think I'm sick of the butter pecan." Harley watched as Ivy laughed, glad to see some of the genuine happiness back in her. She turned and started to walk away, the bag containing her red and black costume bouncing against her hip. "Thanks again, Red." Then with a wave she skipped off.

Ivy stared after her for a long moment. "Anytime, Harley. Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I honestly didn't mean for that to be from Ivy's POV so much but I started writing and that's where it went. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
